<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trip without the fall by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040754">trip without the fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [120]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, but obvs isnt anymore, nothing sexual happens its all just implied that it was happening before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aziraphale happens to slip during sex - an unfortunate, confusing situation for his headspace to take over during. gabriel and crowley are quick to look after him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [120]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trip without the fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i started writing this months ago nd gave up on it thinking itd never be finished,,, believe in urself 😔😔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"honeybee," gabriel's voice comes smooth and soft, gently persuasive, gliding through the cloudy mass of confusion clogging up aziraphale's thoughts. "darling, look at me, okay? just look." </p><p>aziraphale does as he's told without question, trembling slightly with the cool air, the chill against his bare shoulders. he doesn't understand how he got here like this, undressed and blurry-eyed, aching to rock back and forth, distill some of the tension building up inside him. his lip quivers, and he tries not to bite it. gabriel doesn't like when he chews the flesh between his teeth, says it's bad for him. he can't remember why.</p><p>"he's regressed," crowley says, bringing out a sharp flinch from aziraphale as he turns to see where his voice is coming from. right by his side, he's carrying a nightgown, and a bundle of quilts that look like they might just suffocate any living creature unfortunate enough to bear their weight. he tries to wrap the quilts around aziraphale, covering that small, shaky frame. but aziraphale quickly wrestles to get away, whining loudly, and shaking his head with a fierceness strong enough to hurt.</p><p>"don't wanna," he murmurs, finding the words heavy, hard to maneuver in his mouth. "'m scared."</p><p>"i <i>know </i>you're scared, dovey, that's why i'm gonna help you. get you all nice and comfy in your favorite nightie, yeah? that sound good?"</p><p>"scared," aziraphale repeats, head in his hands, starting to sniffle. it's terribly hard choking down tears when your mind's not equipped to handle them. within seconds, he's bawling openly, unsure of whether he wants to curl up in gabriel's lap, weep the whole thing out, or avoid any sort of contact whatsoever.</p><p>gabriel strokes down the curve of his back, cooing softly, "there, there, it's alright, you'll be okay."</p><p>"won't," aziraphale mumbles, holding back a wet cough. "am i in trouble?"</p><p>he's seeking out more comfort, eager and unabashed, wallowing in his fear. but gabriel gives him exactly what he's after, "of course not, sunshine."</p><p>"have i been bad?" aziraphale asks him. "are you going to punish me?"</p><p>gabriel shakes his head, lowering his voice to a deep, vibrational hum as he says, "i promise, we both just want to help you. crowley's got your pajamas, and all we need you to do is let us dress you, get you ready for bed, yeah? just - just like this, lift your arms, sweets."</p><p>crowley helps him, cupping at aziraphale's shoulders from behind, and kneading out all the sore tension from his muscles until he's ready to oblige, doing as he's told with only a sliver of nervous anticipation.</p><p>"can we cuddle afterwards?" aziraphale pouts, holding still as crowley tugs the nightgown down over his body, an arm curving around his chest, and bringing aziraphale into a gentle, light hold that could be easily broken out of, should he find it too much for his current circumstances. aziraphale doesn't even bother with the effort it takes to squirm, however, leaning back against crowley, and giggling as he sinks deeper into his headspace.</p><p>"lay down, little one," crowley whispers - he's got a much stronger hold on the whole situation, he knows how to handle these things better, he's had more experience in this particular facet of aziraphale's quirks, so he doesn't struggle with keeping his tone to the appropriate inflection and volume. "let us hold you properly now." </p><p>aziraphale gives in, rolling onto his belly, and laughing when gabriel comes down beside him, rustling his curls, and tapping at the very tip of his little nose. he goes mostly voiceless, once he reaches the easy pattern of being cared for, beyond anxious thoughts and a pulsing need to overthink, he doesn't have time for words. eventually, he settles for having both crowley and gabriel's hands on him, nothing less. smiling so lightly it sends a pang through gabriel's chest, all the way up through his throat. </p><p>the twitching pain comes out as a set of words, "are you tired, dear?" because what better to do with his concern than use it for asking important questions. aziraphale nods, turning his head to grapple with crowley's fingers, bringing them to his mouth. he nibbles softly at the hard shell of his nails, then sucks - apparently crowley's thumb is better than his own for the process of self-soothing. gabriel laughs, petting at his curls again.</p><p>"such a good baby," he preens over aziraphale, smothering him in affection so sweet he can quite nearly taste it in the words that leave him. he can smell it in the air. "so proud of you, you did everything we asked you tonight, you were so <i>brave."</i></p><p>"exactly," crowley doubles down on gabriel's affirmations, stroking aziraphale's cheek with the back of his free hand. "you'll get a gold star in the morning, once we're allowed to leave the bed again."</p><p>"mmph!" aziraphale whines, which, in simplest terms, roughly translates to <i>not yet, don't leave me yet. </i> crowley shushes him, clicking his tongue in a rhythmic tune that has aziraphale's eyelids fluttering, his composure drifting away. </p><p>"we're not going anywhere," gabriel says. "i promise, and so does crowley - " to which, crowley responds with a raised brow, and <i>very serious </i>nod. "so you have nothing to worry about." </p><p>"just rest," crowley watches the rise and fall of aziraphale lashes, smiling as they eventually lay flat against the soft pinks of his undereyes. "let us look after you for now, like a good boy."</p><p>and aziraphale does. slipping between the golden warmth of a barely there sleep, he entrusts his lovers completely. he knows he's safe, so long as they're both here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my depressive episode may be strong but my need to write nd produce content is stronger</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>